


Dreaming my dreams

by Lystopia



Category: Simple Plan (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Montreal, One Shot, play an indie rock song in the background, something vegan, vinyls everywhere
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lystopia/pseuds/Lystopia
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Au début, tu n’étais pas certaine si c’était un rêve ou non. Te trouvais-tu vraiment dans cet immeuble de Montréal, devant la porte de l’appartement numéro 68 ? Eh oui, tes années de fangirl intense sur le sexy bassiste du groupe Simple Plan devant ton ordinateur étaient maintenant loin derrière toi… Mais même si tu étais maintenant une adulte, une petite partie de l’adolescente en toi sentait la nervosité monter tout doucement. Cette fois, tout était bien réel et les fan-fictions que tu écrivais n’avaient plus rien à voir avec ce que tu vivais présentement.





	Dreaming my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Pour mon amie Litsa <3

Au début, tu n’étais pas certaine si c’était un rêve ou non. Te trouvais-tu vraiment dans cet immeuble de Montréal, devant la porte de l’appartement numéro 68 ? Eh oui, tes années de fangirl intense sur le sexy bassiste du groupe Simple Plan devant ton ordinateur étaient maintenant loin derrière toi… Mais même si tu étais maintenant une adulte, une petite partie de l’adolescente en toi sentait la nervosité monter tout doucement. Cette fois, tout était bien réel et les fan-fictions que tu écrivais n’avaient plus rien à voir avec ce que tu vivais présentement. 

Tu frappas à la porte un peu maladroitement, mais heureusement l’attente ne dura pas très longtemps. En quelques secondes, un homme t’ouvrit la porte, un peu essoufflé, comme s’il avait tellement guetté ton arrivée avec impatience et que le moment où tu étais débarquée l’avait pris par surprise. 

David Desrosiers te coupa littéralement le souffle. 

Comme toujours, il s’était parfaitement habillé de noir, à croire que sa garde-robe n’était constituée que de cette couleur. 

\- Hey, salut ! Tu ne t’es pas perdue en chemin ? 

Tout ça avait commencé par un numéro de téléphone glissé dans ta poche après un concert, après plusieurs conversations échangées sur des intérêts que vous aviez en commun. Surprise, tu t’étais demandée qui avait pu te laisser ce morceau de papier, jusqu’à ce que tu croises ce regard brillant qui n’attendait qu’une réaction de ta part. Tu avais un peu rougi, charmée par cette petite attention. Puis tu lui avais souri en retour, ce qu’il attendait patiemment. « Texte-moi! », t’avait-il mimé et il était parti, son casque de moto dans les mains. 

\- Non, ça va ! C’est plus le trafic qui m’a retardé, souffla-tu. 

Il t’offrit de te débarrasser de ce manteau qui pesait sur tes épaules. 

\- Tu peux garder tes souliers, t’assura-t-il. 

Pendant ce temps, tes yeux se posèrent sur l’impressionnante collection de vinyles qu’occupait le salon et vite, ton corps fut attiré vers les étagères. Ses yeux suivirent les tiens. 

\- Attends, Litsa. Ça, c’est absolument rien. 

Tes yeux firent rapidement le tour de la pièce et se plantèrent sur le sourire du bassiste qui illuminait l’endroit. Outre la géante collection, on y trouvait principalement une bibliothèque remplie de livres mal rangés, un sofa noir moelleux qui vous appelait tous les deux et l’attraction la plus importante, le vieux tourne-disque qui n’attendait que l’on se serve de lui. 

\- Viens, t’avait-il dit. 

Et tu le suivis dans son appartement, jusqu’à cette pièce adjacente à sa chambre à coucher. Il te fit visiter sommairement, mais rien ne vous intéressait plus que la merveille qui t’attendait. En effet, c’était rien comparé à la collection qu’il osait laisser à la vue de tous dans son salon. Les quatre murs de la pièce étaient jonchés d’étagères, on n’y voyait plus que le plafond et le plancher. Le tout était bondé de vinyles, de droite à gauche, de haut en bas. Tu rêvais souvent de la même chose, mais contrairement à David, ton imaginaire était rempli de livres. 

\- Wow, t’as acheté tout ça? 

\- Une grande partie, oui. Des trésors de partout dans le monde, dénichés dans des endroits oubliés. 

Il t’offrit ensuite quelque chose à boire et te laissa admirer quelques minutes de plus les merveilles posées un peu partout, classées d’A à Z. Il revint ensuite avec deux verres d’eau, histoire de se rafraîchir en cette journée d’été tout en gardant ses idées claires. 

\- J’avais prévu essayer une nouvelle recette végétalienne… Ça te tente? lâcha-t-il, doucement. Ça fait plusieurs semaines que je repousse ce moment et puis, je me suis dit que ça t’intéresserait peut-être. 

\- Pourquoi pas? 

Tu avais un peu l’impression de déambuler sans trop penser à ce qui sortirait de ta bouche. Toute nervosité avait disparu, tu te sentais un peu chez toi dans cet appartement tout à coup. L’ambiance était chaude, le plancher de bois réconfortait les pieds, les plantes qui recouvrait la place lui donnait une allure vivante. Tu te sentais bien, ici. Avec lui. 

Ce qui était certain, aussi, et tu ne l’avais sûrement pas remarqué, trop concentrée sur tes propres réactions, c’est que son cœur à lui battait à tout rompre à chaque fois que vos regards se croisaient. 

C’était un peu nouveau tout ça. Autant pour lui et pour toi. Jamais il n’avait pris son temps avec les femmes et toi, jamais tu n’avais pensé qu’un homme si mature aurait pu poser des yeux amoureux sur la jeune femme que tu étais. 

C’était un moment vrai, et tout à fait réel, pour une fois. Un moment qui changerait ta vie pour le mieux, mais ça, tu ne le savais pas encore. Et lui non plus n’en était pas conscient.


End file.
